msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 14th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from March 14th, 35LC. Recorded by Drossy. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. We start with the events of last week. Commander, recap the...thing...with the Demon....s. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. The security breach has been fer th'most part contained. Anti-void source scryin' methods have been successfully countered. New wardin' schematics will be disseminated in time. The traitor draenei was slain and the parliment of the violet shadow is making all efforts to find her essence so we may RIP OUT HER SPIRIT EYES. Pardon me. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Ok, so who was at the Parliament event in Shadowmoon who can speak about it? Ravencroft, the floor is yours. Eisaya Ravencroft: We went to Gul'var to see if we could acquire any goods and valuables from there, and because beating on Shadow Council is good for all. We ended up being very successful as Gehlnarine decided we would set up a Parliament post there. We left with many valuables, which were distributed to those who participated as well as putting the rest into the Parliament's vaults. Arranax DeVin: Thank you, dismissed. Vanidicus Alexander: Oh, chancellor. One quick thing. After Baelheit's class last week in Botani, he elected to teach a class on gronn. Recovery of subjects did not go well. We all wish him a speedy recovery. Damon Halliwell: So we move on to next week’s events. Mab. Mab Nimue: I have an event Monday at eight. It'll be on the balcony in Admin. Dismissed Mab, thank you. Damon Halliwell: Ok, Zanbor you have something on the list. Zanbor Emerson: We have decided to give bar night another go. all the drinks are on the Senate's tab. If you are arrested or if you damage property, you have to pay for it yourself. Damon Halliwell: Well that’s it for next week right now, I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Raise a hand to be called on. Meriahm Lausten: I just wanted to direct everyone to their mail and to the main Senate postings, where I have posted a rough draft of next week's religion bill. I'd prefer to minimize debate on the bill so I'd rather everyone submit any potential changes to me now. Let's vote this thing in next week and be done with the debate. That is all, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Thanks. You can get off the floor now. Anyone else wish speak? Ok I close the floor. So that brings us to the Senate rep for the Inner council. Drossy is currently the rep but her time has come to an end. I have not heard from anyone else wishing the job so I ask the Senate now. Does anyone else with the Job to report to the Inner council about the wishes of the Senate? Zanbor Emerson: I move we postpone the vote until next week. Damon Halliwell: We move on to promotions. Arranax DeVin: Would Miss Ravencroft please take to the center of the circle? So. You've had an ... interesting time here. Part of me wants to pat you on the head, and tell you 'it isn't all that bad.' Either way. What reports we do have imply you've done a good job. I promote you to the rank of senator. Congratulations! No one else. Damon Halliwell: Very well. I now call this meeting to a close. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events